Pip in Hell and his adventures with Damien
by Dani-LUFC
Summary: It makes sense that when Pip died he went to Hell.It also makes sense he saw Damien there.But what doesn't make sense is why he:1.Invited told the brit to live with him,2.the awkwardness between them,3.The odd feeling he's missing something.It's not the fact of why Damien likes to tease him.It's more like why he died and by who?Will be Dip and until then has 'awkward' times...
1. New home

**Disclaimer- I do not own south park in any way, shape, or form. If I did then let's just say it would be **_**very **_**different. **

**A/N- Hope you enjoy the plot bunny. It wouldn't leave me alone in the early hours of the morning and only had the chance to write it out.**

Pip was surprised to say the least. One minute he was , well he was in trouble then the next he was in Hell. The crowd around him were pushing, shoving and some were even screaming. Most of the giant cavern they were all standing in wasn't even half full. He hid his pale face in his slender , feminine hands when people started to push and shove him. Suddenly a deep, roaring voice echoed through the cavern.

"Welcome to Hell!"

The first figure on the platform was shortly after joined by a second. The second figure was small then the other. The only features that could be seen from this distance was the dark, raven hair and the glint of silver near the figures thigh. Then they spoke and the voice wasn't as high as the brit had remembered.

"Ok, new new arrivals come over to me in the right corner. New arrivals who've been here before you know the drill. Anyone else stay where you are and Kenny just go up to my house. You know where it is by now."

He then jumped off the platform and Pip pushed over to the boy he recognised from so many years ago. He was now 16 and much taller than he was as a child. His blonde shoulder length hair flew around his face as he ran towards the right corner of the giant cavern.

"I need names, previous address, cause of death, time, date, year you came from and your town." The raven yelled to the mass. Pip stopped when he was close enough to clearly see the other teen. Ruby eyes widened as they met with a pair of clear, sky blue. Pip was stood right at the front so he had a clear view of the shock and disbelief that crossed the antichrists face. Damien was no longer as small as he was before and obviously his voice wasn't as high. Out of nowhere someone slammed into the blond and sent him flying. As he was facing forwards he fell that way and into the closest person. When he was about to fall he grabbed onto their collar and pulled them with him. Pip's back collided with the hard, dusty floor and the air was knocked out of him when another body landed atop his. He opened his eyes and looked into wide crimson pools. Damien.

**A/N-So who liked it? I had the idea for this story and this was just a sort of introduction. I wanted to see if anyone liked it before I put more chapters up. I suppose it's AU because Pip is 16 in this and when he was like 8 or 9 he was killed by mecha-streisand. Review please and tell me if you think I should carry on or not. **


	2. Awkward meetings and Hell

**A/N- I'd like to start by apologise for taking so long to update, my internet got turned off and then all school stuff with sorting out my options for next year sucks…. So yeah. This is a bit of a rushed update so probably won't be as good as I'd have liked. On the plus side this gives a slight inkling to what happened to Pip. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you like this chapter. **

Pip knew straight away he was in a very undesirable position. Judging from the looks of the other damned (and a few jealous *fan*girls) he should probably move. He made an attempt to move out from under the anti-christ but failed. Damien was still staring at him with wide eyes.

"Erm…Damien. I would like to move now, if you would permit me to." Pip whispered. His voice was firmer but still had the feminine undertone that made Damien snap to his senses and pull them both to their feet. The raven smirked and Pip began to feel uneasy. He grabbed hold of the Brit's wrist and began to stride away, tugging Pip with him. Before they were out of sight completely he yelled over his shoulder

"Quispiam take down ceterus of nomen! EGO gotta take meus novus toy domus tunc persolvo ut Dad quam quis nos sermo super permaneo nox noctis per Azrael vires venio ocius quinymo quam laxus.."

And with that they were gone.

As they walked through the street Pip began to squirm. The fire and heat he could handle but the screams of people being tortured and the amount of non-publicly acceptable behaviour in full view of the innocent blond was enough to cause him to cover his eyes. Damien rolled his eyes at the predictable behaviour before continuing to tug the blonde along.

"Should we be here?" Pip asked, shyly when they got to the giant, black gates that lead to the gothic structure of the castle. Damien merely grinned viciously, showing prominent canines.

"It's my fucking house."

Pip flinched at the use of a curse word but he soon forgot about it when they entered the house. It was decorated with rich colours of royal blue, black, gold and red. The 3D plasma TV attached to the wall was playing MTV full blast and curled up on the corner of the couch was a man in his early to mid thirties. His hair was the exact same colour as Damien's but his was so much shorter. He had a thin frame and a rounded yet slim face. Pip smiled meekly at the stranger before Damien sat down on the couch and gestured for him to sit as well. But when Pip went to sit on the other side of the noirette Damien grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his lap. The brit yelped when the anti-Christ shifted so Pip was perched in an awkward position. Let's just say if Damien had a 'problem' he would be the first to know. Two strong arms wrapped around his midsection and Damien rested his chin on his right shoulder so he could still talk to the man.

"Hey son. So how has today been?" The man asked, putting down the remote. Pip gaped at the sudden realisation that he was sat right next to the devil himself. He then internally gasped when he realised how little it bothered him.

"Daad! Domum lingua!" Damien sighed " Et erat denique. Quid ita etiam hic es?" Satan raised an eyebrow.

"Ius. Ita est a puella sedentem vos scire-ubi, cur?"

"Iam youll 'have ut reperio postea. Nomen est pituita. Ille a eadem shithole de oppidum ut Kenny."

"Quare ille Britannis hedum flavit in tertio gradu? Scis Kenny cum sit proximus prope ut fratres ei nocebis et si is lædere."

"Scio. Hunc ego, ne nimis laedat. et usquam spectat quasi terra angelus. Paene in lacrimas cum dixit irrumabo sic suus certus morabatur. Eam erit fun." Damien smirked before grabbing Pip's hips to twist him around so he could carry him bridal style to a bedroom further down the hall.

"Damien, put me down." Pip squirmed. After all these years of bullying etc he hated being handled in anyway. And after the affect of his foster parents… Damien was lucky he still had both hands attached when he dared to touch Pip the first time. But obviously Pip knew that if he tried to attack his once friend he would get as good as he gave. So instead he laid his head on the ravens shoulder and let himself be carried to the end of the hall and into a dark bedroom.

Once inside Damien set him on his feet then walked over to (what Pip presumed was) a chest of drawers and pulled out some articles of clothing. Pip raised his hand to accept the t-shirt and pants but Damien pushed away his hand and instead started to unbutton the blazer Pip wore. The blonde yelped and leapt back, pressing his back to the wall. Damien frowned at him then realisation dawned on his face.

"Oh yeah. Humans dress themselves from a certain age, I forgot about that." He muttered "Oh well."

He then stalked closer so there was barely any place between the two and once again attempted to slip his own clothes on in place of the torn and bloodied ones the blonde wore. When he saw the bruises decorating the skeletal torso he frowned then blinked and finally slid the t-shirt over long ,straight locks. Finally satisfied, he led his charge to the king size bed and laid down. After a few minutes had passed and he felt no warmth beside him he growled low in the back of his throat. He hadn't rescued the boy for nothing. Swiftly the demon turned to look for a familiar halo of hair and found his earth angel curled up on the chair.

"What the fuck are you doing over there?" He asked sleepily.

"I was attempting to sleep. Did you need something?" Came the slightly shaky voice.

"Yes. Get over here, now. Idiot."

"I…I'm ok here thanks."

"I said now. What part of that don't you get?"

By now Damien was irritated. He was used to getting what he wanted and this teenager had just defied him. Three times. He hoped for the others sake there wouldn't be a fourth. After a few moments Damien was about to get out of the bed and drag the other boy to bed when he stood from the chair and crawled onto the bed.

"Thank fuck for that." was the mumbled reply to his action. Pip curled up again on the edge of the bed and tried not to fall over. He almost re-died of shock when two familiar strong arms wrapped around his hips to pull him closer to a heated body. He was about to ask what Damien was doing when he heard gently purrs coming from the body pressed to his and the chest pressed to his chest. He wrapped his skinny legs around the persons waist then nuzzled into the soft material near his cheek before he fell fast asleep. Tomorrow would be his first full day in Hell and he was certain it would be _very _interesting.

SP-SP-SP-SP-SP-SP-SP-SP-SP-SP-SP-SP-SP-SP-SP-SP-SP-SP-SP-SP

Here are the translations to what Damien and his father were saying. I just figured they would speak latin as it makes most sense.

1-Quispiam take down ceterus of nomen! EGO gotta take meus novus toy domus tunc persolvo ut Dad quam quis nos sermo super permaneo nox noctis per Azrael vires venio ocius quinymo quam laxus-Somebody take down the names! I gotta take my new toy home and someone tell Dad that the thing we talked about last night with Azrael might happen sooner than they thought. (I'm just gonna say Damien doesn't view him as a toy in _that_ way because it's more like a child getting a new game or something. At least at this moment in time it is…. It's got a rating for a reason people)

2-Domum lingua- Home language.

3-Et erat denique-Today was fine.

4- Quid ita etiam hic es-What are you doing at home tonight anyway.

5-Ius. Ita est a puella sedentem vos scire-ubi, cur?" - Right. And there is a girl sat on your you-know-what, why?

6- Iam youll 'have ut reperio postea. Nomen est pituita. Ille a eadem shithole de oppidum ut Kenny- That you'll just have to find out later. And HIS name is Pip. He's from the same shithole of a town as Kenny.

**A/N- And there's the next instalment. This will be worthy of it's M rating later on but I do have to warn you it's my first time writing one so you may have to bear with me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted, it makes me smile and I love to receive them. If anyone has any ideas or a small OC demon they want to see in this story either PM me or put it in a review. 'Til next time. **

.


	3. The Mother of all messes

**A/N- Hey, guys! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourited this story. And I also want to apologise so so so so much! Let's put it this way: I'm under threat of boarding school but I've done nothing! So I've had to be a good (fan)girl and stay off the laptop to do homework and lots of housework…. Anyway I hope the long chapter makes up for it! Enjoy the chapter, everyone. Also it is in Damien's POV! Be warned now he's very possessive and slightly crazy sense of humour. But when isn't he like that…**

**Damien: Hey! That is so not true! I'm perfectly normal. **

**Me and Pip: O.o yeah you carry on thinking that Damien….**

**On with the dipness!**

When I woke up I was alone. The warmth near me signalled the blonde hadn't got up long ago so with a grudging sigh I clambered out of my bed. I left my shirt off but tugged my sweatpants higher on my hips. It wouldn't be anything the workers hadn't seen before but Pip was here. I then strolled out of my room and down the hall, in the direction of the kitchen. As I got closer I heard voices. Who in their right mind would be awake at this time in a fucking morning? I decided to wait and see what they were talking about.

"So how are you enjoying hell so far, Pip?"

"It's marvellous! A bit too warm for my liking but not much can be done about that."

There was a pause for a moment and the only sound screaming and the microwave.

" , may I ask you something?"

"You just did but you can ask something else." Dad chuckled. I grimaced at his attempt at humour.

"Why is Damien so touchy-feely with me? I haven't seen him interact with others in the same way so why me?"

I snarled under my breath. So the blonde wasn't that blonde after all. Dad must have heard because he sighed and simply said

" He can be very possessive."

I'd had enough and decided to make my entrance. When I went in Pip was perched on the counter in my pj's eating a slice of toast. The topping was my favourite from Hell and to see someone so innocent enjoying something like that was too good so I declined the idea of telling him what it actually was. His long legs swung back and forth as he chatted to Dad. I walked straight up to him and stopped before I was completely pressed to the counter. Our faces were inches apart but it barely registered. Instead I laid my forearms on the counter and my hands on his feminine hips. He froze then flinched as I gently dug my fingers in. I leaned close enough to land a precise bite to the side of his throat, it left a red mark and I was satisfied.

"Who's possessive now?" I hissed against his warm skin. Then without another word I walked away, leaving breakfast in favour of half an hour to myself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLine breakOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After getting dressed and eating I wanted to go into the centre of Hell's town. It was the literal middle of hell and so it was my favourite place. So much corruption and sin but yet so little space. I wasn't allowed to go on my own because of the recent problems so Dad told me to take another demon with me. Being the rebellious prince that I am I decided to drag Pip along with me instead. I was laid on the couch with my feet thrown over the armrest when Pip shuffled in and sank onto the loveseat. His eyes slid closed as he laid there and I couldn't help but stare. His sky blue eyes were hidden behind violet lids that contrasted with his porcelain pale skin. There was a light dusting of freckles across his nose that I found myself counting. Wait, what was I doing!

"Oi, Pip. Wake the fuck up. We're going downtown." I yelled to him. He mumbled something incoherent in his dodgy accent and shifted. That stubborn streak I'd experienced last night was bigger than I'd thought. How dare he defy me? I walked over to him and crouched down close enough so when he opened his eyes the first thing he would see would be my fully pitch black orbs. I smirked to myself and smacked him on the side of the face. Instantly his eyes opened and widened. He yelped and jerked back. I couldn't help but laugh, his expression was just too funny. He frowned.

"Is the poor wittle bwit scared?" I teased, holding my sides.

"I am not!" He screeched in a high tone. Finally I stopped laughing enough to speak.

"Prove it."

"How?" Pip was back to being his old timid self now and looked almost remorseful.

"Sign a blood contract."

"No way! I don't even know what that is!"

I smirked, showing my apex predator teeth. He was so in for it. By the end of this month he would be so broken not even _my _psychiatrist could do anything. And she'd managed to curb my anger problem….

"You sign your soul to me and me alone."

"No!"

"Then go to the downtown district with me."

He crossed his arms and nodded. Finally I could go out of the house! Quickly I scooped Pip up and sped out of the house and down to the bus shelter. I was lucky Dad didn't make me take the car.

The blonde began to kick and scream when the bus pulled up. It stood at 50 foot and it was constructed of human bones, demons inside were chatting, laughing and going about their business. I carried the kicking and screaming brit inside. A few people stared in astonishment. They thought he was a slave, it was obvious from their faces. We sat on a seat near the back on the second floor. It was the clearest one, to be honest. A few rogues nodded respectfully and I smirked in response. Pip freaked out royally (which was ironic) when I sat him down on my lap.

"Put me down!" he yelled.

"No."

He whimpered at my cold tone and curled up on himself slightly. Something deep inside me told me to apologise and I pushed the thought away. I wouldn't fucking apologise. What he said next surprised me. It was only muttered but I still heard him.

"I'm not comfortable, stupid pervert."

So he wasn't comfortable? An evil grin appeared on my face and I hurriedly twisted him around so he was facing me. Once again our faces were inches apart.

"Are you comfortable now?" I breathed. The blonde blushed lightly, as for his heartbeat I could hear it loud and clear in my ears. It increased as I brought my hands up to circle his wrists and pin them to his sides. A slight struggle ensued which ended with him pressed tightly between the side of the bus, his legs wrapped around my waist and my right arm around his. It was an odd position to say the least but it kept him still and comfortable. A few other passengers stared, a few even chuckled at the odd scene but most left us to our own business. It was Hell after all.

00000000000LINE BREAK CUZ I CAN LOL000000000000000000

A acrid smell of smoke and ash curled in the air. The warm body curled against my side shivered as screams echoed through the streets.

"Damien? I don't believe I like it here." A small whisper reached me.

"Sorry to break it to you Pip but we're staying. I've got business." I huffed. He let out a small whimper before I began to drag him through the crowd.

"I-I don't want to go."

"You've got to, Pip. You're a damned so I can order you around." I sighed. He sniffled then buried his head deep into my chest as he clung to me like a scared child. I sighed and carried on walking. This would take longer than I thought.

Eventually we made it through the crowds. I'd seen a few people I knew and greeted them before carrying on. Luckily we made it to the location at least an hour before the event actually started so we were lucky. I shuffled inside and forced Pip off me. He stood close behind me , breathing heavily. A lower class approached me with a confident air. Smug bastard.

"What do you want?" I snapped. He pointed to Pip and smirked. I growled at him. No-one was touching my damned! I remained calm though.

" How much are you going to give me for him?" I drawled.

"50."

"800."

"75."

"790."

"100."

"790 and that's it."

"Fuck you."

I'd been waiting for that. I loved it when lower classes tried to outsmart me.

"He's my property so I'm having a high price. You're lucky I'm considering this at all." I smirked. It gaped at me.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Damien. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Garlock. Now how about I _take _that damned from you because to me you look like a high up damned yourself."

I tipped my head back and laughed.

"I'd like to see you try. Actually meet me in the ring in thirty if you want him that badly."

"Consider it done and your ass kicked." With that he walked off. I grinned. Pip however did not find it as amusing as I seemed to. He turned around so he was stood in front of me and began to beat his small fists onto my chest. I let him tire before I pulled him close to my possibly but probably not bruised chest.

"You tried to sell me!" Came his muffled voice.

"Obviously I wasn't going to sell you. That lowly bastard couldn't afford any of the prices I offered him so you were safe." He looked up at me and blinked in confusion. Laughing I shook my head and began to walk, dragging him with me.

The asshole who dared to give himself a name was waiting for me in the ring. I could clearly see the blood from the last fight along the side bar and on the base. Any weapons in the ring had been tossed away because he thought I was weak. Everyone fell suddenly silent as the referee spoke up.

"The rules are as follows: you each have the option of weapons and whoever wins decides the prize! The loser has no option but to give the winner what they want!" He roared "You have three minutes to decide whether you wish to fight still or not!"

The lower class smirked at me as if to say 'back out while you still can.'. So arrogant, so much of a bastard. I'd be surprised if he hadn't been a scum type of human before he became a demon.

"I'll fight."

"Me too."

The referee raised an eyebrow at me before shaking his head then ringing the bell.

"What will your weapons be?" he yelled out.

"My scythe and axe."

"My natural birth powers."

Just as I stepped up to get into the ring I felt a tugging on my sleeve. I tried to ignore it but whoever it was ,was very insistent.

"What?" I snapped, turning.

"I just wanted to say that if you don't win it's ok. It…it doesn't matter. So just try and if you cant win the fight then don't try this for my sake of anything stupid like that." Pip whimpered. I laughed and threaded my fingers through his blonde hair while he looked on at me in confusion and slight apprehension.

"I'll win." I simply replied before winking at him and climbing fully into the ring.

"This will be over before you know it and your damned will be mine." It growled. The scythe he held began to glow in his scaly hand and I smirked. A flash, scream and three fireballs later he was reduced to a quaking mess.

"Kid we need your name so we can announce your victory." The referee called to me.

"Tell them I'm Figlio del peccato." my childhood accent came back as I repeated the nickname. The demon's eyes widened when he got translation but he shrugged it off and announced the name. People gasped and a few even bowed.

"Hey it wasn't a fair fight!"

I didn't even look back when I slid out of the ring as I set him alight like a match. Maybe the stupid bastard would learn. Pip was flat out staring at the ring and me.

"D-Damien? What does that name mean?" He whispered.

"Son of sin." I smirked, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him into my side. He struggled slightly but when I let out a low growl he stopped to stare up at me.

"Keep walking."

By now we were out of the building and down the street. Up ahead I could see an alleyway, a few stores and a torture entrance. Suddenly something inside my core thrummed and fought for control. Before I could push my inner demon down I'd already dragged Pip into the alley and pressed him to the wall with my own body. He tried to push me away by my shoulders but I grasped his wrist then pinned them to the brickwork. Regretfully my inner demon took over and I blacked out….I just hoped distantly he wouldn't hurt Pip….

When I regained control Pip was slumped against the wall, opposite me. It took me a moment for me to realise we were still in the alleyway. It took me another minute for me to realise there were tear tracks down his cheeks. My heart twisted, my stomach dropped.

"Pip?"

He screamed and flinched away from me.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You k-know!" He sobbed. I reached for him. He screamed again and kicked out at me. I only noticed now he was still in my pyjamas, the black silk shredded on his shoulder.

"S-stay away!"

"What the fuck? What did I do?"

The next time he kicked out at me I grabbed his ankle and used it to pull him towards me. Once he was close enough I flashed us to the nearest wall, leaned my back against it, set him in between my legs and pulled him close. The brit began to thrash and scream at our contact so I wrapped my arms around him to keep him still.

"Wh-hy?" He hiccupped.

"Why what?" I whispered in his ear.

"Why did y-you attack and b-bite me?"

"I'll explain later. Not here."

"Don't t-touch me." he sounded like a child. I ignored his request and swept him into my arms bridal style. He blushed then struggled.

"Either hold on tight or you'll end up in one of the far layers." I warned him. If I was human the sudden grip on my throat would have chocked me as he slung his arms around my neck. Using my powers I flashed us back to the castle.

OOOOOOOOLINE BREAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

I put us straight into my room as soon as I could. Pip was shivering, his eyes trying not to look at me but failing. Eventually I couldn't take it.

"Pip what the fuck did I say to you? You've been weirder than usual since my inner demon took over."

"I don't want to say…."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT!"

The sudden outburst surprised me. He was usually so quiet. Anger flared and I lunged for him. It was a bad idea but I couldn't help it. Within seconds I'd pinned him against the wall, nearest to my bed. I gently knocked our foreheads together as I rested them gently together. A low, keening whimper escaped his throat as he twisted it to the side to avoid my own but I held him firm.

"What did I say?"

He tried to shake his head.

"Tell me or I'll go into your memories and just see everything in your mind that you've ever thought." I threatened calmly.

"No! I'll tell you."

"So what did I say that fucked you up so bad?"

"Well you said that…it…well you didn't say a full sentence. You just said six words."

"And what were they?"

"M-mate, mine, must, claim, too, long."

I dropped his wrists, stepped back and fell to my knees. This…couldn't be happening.

"Pip I want you to sleep."

"Why, Damien?"

"Sleep or I'll make you."

"H-how?"

I sighed and gently pressed my lips to his temple, slowing down his thought process. Then I pressed them to his collarbone to slow down his breathing. Finally to his eyes to close them. He fell and luckily I caught him. I lifted him into my bed and pulled the comforter up on him. He made a small purring sound and curled into a ball, pulling the cover with him. I hesitantly placed a gentle kiss to his lips. I had to go speak to Dad. If I was paying enough attention I would have noticed that a few minutes after I slipped out the door a certain blonde followed me.

OOOOOOOOOOOLAST LINE BREAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I stormed into the throne room, making the doors crash as I swung them open.

"Dad!"

"Yes,Dami?" He sighed. Dad was perched on his throne, looking through a book.

"You owe me some fucking answers you bastard!" I screamed. I was furious! Most people found out about their mate at birth but I'd had to wait 16 god damn years!

"Is this about the British boy?" he asked.

"Yes it fucking is! First of all he's supposed to be in Heaven, I checked the list this morning when I got dressed and secondly when were you going to tell me!"

"You weren't supposed to know."

"Know what?"

The idea seemed so far fetched I had to hear it from Dad before I'd believe it. Pip was too pure for a creature like me.

"Look I had to make a deal with God. He knew that neither of you would be happy without the other. So we decided that He could sacrifice one angel when in the end he would be happy and I decided I had no objection to your mate. However you can't cause Armageddon in 2012 as planned. Sorry, sweetie."

"I don't care! When were you going to tell me that Pip was my mate? When I broke down and my inner demon took over? When I tried to consummate the bond which none of us knew about? When we ended up fucking shagging?"

"In a week at your birthday party I was going to announce it the day before." Dad finally replied.

"And what about Pip?"

"He'd know of it at the same time as you."

I nodded slowly, absorbing the new information bit by bit.

"Did you know he followed you?"

My head snapped up.

"He's very good at hiding but I know he's stood by the door, unsure whether or not to come in."

"Pip?" I called. A gasp. It was definitely Pip. My Pip. The thought made heat coil in my stomach. Mine.

"Come in here."

Slowly he emerged in the room. He was staring at me.

"What does it mean?" He demanded. I looked for Dad to help but he simply nodded. I could tell him or leave him until my urge to consummate overwhelmed me and I'd end up doing something I'd regret…. I had to tell him. I wrapped my arm around his waist to keep him from wandering off and led him back to my room. Once there I led him to the bed where I pulled him into my lap.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning."

**A/N-Cliff-hanger! Here I know I'm evil…. Might be lemon in next chapter, depending on what the reviewers say. So review and let me know so I can get the next chapter out faster. :D anyway I hope this chapter made up for the late update. **

**Damien: So what's going to happen to me and Pip?**

**Me: That's for the reviewers to decide…. But we all know what Damien wants lol.**

**Pip: (*looks around*) What does Damien want? A cup of tea maybe?**

**Me and Damien: O.o yes Pip. Damien wants a cup of tea. **

**Anyway review and let me know.**


	4. New twist

**A/N-Hey everyone! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourite and alerted this story! I noticed some people ramble here so I have to say something: I got my ear pierced at the top! However my parents didn't consent and blew up when they found out and spread it on the family grapevine. Now I am shunned. But it doesn't bother me, totally because although they made me take it out I'll just get it re-done when I'm of age….Anyway onto FF business first of all I would like to warn you that there is a lemon in this chapter, however if you don't like it just skip past it. And if anyone can guess which anime I got one of the kisses from in the lemon you'll get an oc cameo but it is a hard one so if not then in the next chapter I'll set up another mini-competition. I'll put markers for where the lemon is so if you don't like then just scroll down. And for people (like me lol) who are yaoi fan girls do read on. Ok so this will be my first lemon so don't throw things at me if its bad(it has slight bondage of the hands but only for a while). Otherwise enjoy the chapter! And also this is in Pip POV. **

**Link to the t-shirt Pip is wearing: (delete the spaces) ** hi/img /c/0/0/be/1/AAAADH-ssmsAAAAA AL4SUQ .jpg?v=12701 362 07000

**Link to the jeans: ** wcsstore/ TopShop/images/catalo g/02C49VBLK_

"Where should I start?" Damien hummed in my ear. His grip on me hadn't loosened, if anything it had tightened! He slowly brushed his fingers literally up and down my spine in a rhythmic motion. I fought the urge to thread my fingers through his hair but my traitorous body made me compromise by fisting my hands into his shirt and burying my face in the crook of his neck. The warmth was the first thing to assault me followed by the pleasing scent of him. He smelt of ash and brimstone, fire and the forest. I couldn't explain it exactly but I knew the scent was heavenly.

"Could you please explain what your father meant by mate and consummate?" I whispered.

"When demons or people with demon genes are born they find out who their mate is. Their mate is their physical, spiritual and mental match. Both of their souls are bonded from the moment they come into existence. When the two come of age a marriage is scheduled. Then the two have three days to consummate the bond or both will die starting with the female of the relationship. On the second day both will be weak and by the fourth evening both will be dead. But because we only found out now we only have three days as opposed to the one day extra most couples get." He explained, slowly. So whatever consummate meant we had to do it or we both would die? This was insane!

"So what does consummate mean?" I demanded. I lifted my head from his neck to glare at him but it lacked any real power.

"Tell you what give it until tomorrow and if your body doesn't tell you then I will." He smirked malevolently.

"Tell me now!"

"Tomorrow." He insisted, laying us both down. The noirette laid me down before joining me under the covers, pulling my back to his chest, wrapping an arm possessively around my waist and pressing light kisses to the back of my neck. Within moments I was fast asleep.

_**The next day,Damien's room. Still Pip POV.**_

I opened my eyes to see a blurred shape in front of my face. I blinked a few times to refocus and when I could finally see only one name jumped to mind. Damien! He was leaning so close to me I could see the flecks of black in his crimson eyes as they sparkled eagerly. I jumped back and was about to scream when he placed his hand over my mouth.

"It's way too early to be up." He whispered.

"Fen wghy arh who mp?" I asked. He tilted his head to the side in confusion before nodding to himself and removing his hand.

"Then why are you up?" I repeated.

"Watching you sleep." was the casual reply. I froze. Was he serious?

"And I must say you are quite entertaining."

The niggling heat in my body had grown during the night and I remembered I'd tossed and turned quite often. Was that what he was referring to? All of a sudden he was even closer. Another inch and our faces would be touching….Suddenly he was on the other side of the room, near his dresser.

"Get dressed and come into the living room when you're done." He ordered, throwing me a black bundle. I unravelled to reveal a t-shirt with 'Black veil brides' and five gentleman on the front with stage make-up on. The jeans were black also but skinny jeans and had rips on the thighs and a couple on the bottoms I gulped at the though of how much skin the jeans would show. I decided to let it pass and just put them on when I realised I had no underwear. Cringing I decided to just put the clothes on and hurry to meet Damien. He was in the living room talking with Kenneth when I arrived. I'd gotten used to calling him Kenny aloud but in my head I thought of him as Kenneth.

"Hello, Kenny." I smiled as I walked in. He nodded to me in greeting. Damien waved me over and just like last time I attempted to sit beside him but Damien pulled me onto his lap. This time however his hands wandered so one was resting on my abdomen and the other on the side of my thigh. I had an odd feeling he was doing this on purpose. Without Kenny noticing his thumb started to massage lazily in small circles. One of his fingers slid in one of the rips on the jeans and I jolted when he touched my bare skin.

"I erm…need a drink. Do excuse me." I jumped up and practically ran out of the room. I heard them both chuckling and felt an unbidden blush rise to my cheeks.

In the kitchen Damien's Father was sat talking to a demon, drinking tea. I blinked at how little the scene affected me before I grabbed a bottle of water from the side and began to head out with it. A hand grasped my wrist, stopping me.

"I'd advise you not to drink that, Pip." Satan smiled, taking the bottle "There's alcohol in the cupboard to the right, dilute on the left and coke etc in the middle one and obviously water's in the tap." I gave him a confused look but nodded and grabbed a sprite from the cabinet he directed to. When I left the room both smiled at me comfortingly and I smiled back before heading back to the living room. Damien and Kenneth were having a whispered conversation and I didn't want to interrupt so I waited for them to finish. However I heard what they were saying:

"So you haven't told him what consummate means?"

"Not yet. His body will have already heated up by now and stuff like that. Give it another hour and he'll respond very well because of the bond."

"Don't you think you should tell him?"

"Obviously he knows what it means when his body heats up and 'something' comes to life."

"Erm, Damien? Not to burst your bubble but he knows nada! A few girls and even some guys asked him out back home but he just smiled and carried on. I asked him afterwards why he denied Wendy fucking Testaburger after her and Stan's break-up and he just said he didn't know what she meant so declined. Dude he really doesn't."

"Perfect." Damien must have been smirking because Kenny laughed.

"You get worse every time I see you."

I decided to use the moment of silence to enter the room. Both of them looked up to me then continued their conversation. I set down my sprite on the table-top. The two exchanged conspirator glances before Damien looked at me with a crooked smile.

"Pip? Come here." I padded towards Damien and let him pull me down. He leaned into the crook of my neck and I felt him smirk against my skin. Once again unbidden a cherry blush rose to my cheeks. My breath caught in my throat when he started to slowly nip and swirl his tongue over the skin. I fought (and somehow won) to hold in a moan but that stopped immediately when his hands roughly gripped my waist.

"Kenny, fuck off." he mumbled. Kenny heeded the warning in the tone and exited the room but not before shooting us a quick wink.

"He's such a pervert." Damien laughed, sending his warm breath over my skin.

"W-what are you doing?" I whispered.

"Entertaining myself."

"Why me?"

"You're my mate."

He'd stopped his ministrations and now I was sat on his lap, straddling his hips with our fore heads resting against each others and his hands resting on my hips.

"Has your body started to heat up yet?" He asked in my ear. I nodded. He smirked to himself.

"What about your chest? Does it feel tight?"

"A little."

"Do your lips tingle?"

"Quite a fair bit."

"Then it's already started." He smirked and leaned down to my neck again.

"Now Pip you have to make a choice. Live or die."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you want to live which means continue as you are now or do you want to die completely and fade into the abyss. Choose."

"Well I'd like to live." His arms tightened over me possessively.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"What do I have to do?"

"You'll find out tonight."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

The day passed in a fairly normal fashion. Except every so often Damien would pull me close to do similar things. I would blush and push him away but he'd just smile at me in a secretive way then wander off to talk to Kenneth or his Father, leaving me to clean around the house as was my habit. It gave me a sense of normality. By evening I was tired but not enough to collapse the moment we entered the room. Even if I'd wanted to I doubt I could because the moment we entered Damien had me against the wall, so close I could feel his warm breath ghosting over my cheek.

"Are you ready to complete the bond and seal our fate?" he asked, gently. I nodded. I just wanted to get this over with. I didn't even know how I died for damn's sake! All I could remember was an alleyway, voices, pain then darkness. And now here I am pushed against a wall by a boy I haven't seen for eight years , in said boy's room in Hell!

"First of all from what Kenny told me you have no idea what I mean by that. He also told me you've turned down every girl but were intrigued by the boys so we should be fine on that. Second, feel free to be loud because silence wards have been up since last week when Dad got a new _vocal_ partner. And lastly don't worry. I'll be careful , gentle or whatever because it's your first. And it will hurt like a bitch but it will be worth it in the end. Ok?" when I nodded in confusion he smiled. **(A/N-Switch POV! It's Damien! Hehe)**

xxxx

I tried to smile reassuringly but being me it made it look like I was smirking.

"So do we have to consummate this against a wall? Because I'd rather not." Pip suddenly voiced. I nodded and lead him over to the bottom of the bed so the back of his calves rested against them gently. When I pressed our lips together his legs faltered and he fell just as I expected. (Happily) I landed on top of him, one of my legs in between both of his and my arms around his waist. Slowly so as not to frighten him I slid my tongue over the seam of his lips. Just as expected he clamped them firmly together but didn't stop the kiss completely. I chuckled inwardly at the thought I was probably his first. First kiss and first fuck to put it bluntly. Instead of pressing it I started to suck on his bottom lip, pulling it into my mouth. This in turn gave me access which I made the most of. His nails dug into my shoulders as I slowly withdrew, taking as long as possible.

**(A/N-Ok for any kids reading this (for whatever reason O.o) or anyone who doesn't want to read the lemon just skip this part. I'll put something similar to this at the end of it so you know when to start reading again. For those who are still reading, enjoy!)**

"What…was that?" he asked breathlessly. His cheeks were flush as I let my eyes roam his body. Ok the clothes had to go, I decided. I had to see more skin. I trailed kisses down his neck and onto his collarbone to relax him. Then I lifted the shirt over his head. Smoothly I slid down to his thighs for easier access. Pip let out a yelp as cold air met his skin then a moan when I continued my previous pattern of kisses and nips. His thin ribs stuck out against the creamy skin but it didn't look bad, in fact it suited him. He was so delicate. I noted with slight bewilderment a long scar, running diagonally across the length of his chest. It seemed to be deepened near his collar bone but other than that is was a skeletal scar. I decided to quiz him on it later and for now to let us both lose ourselves in pleasure. I sucked at one of the small buds of flesh I came to then moved onto the other. My lips trailed over his upper chest , making it so I could leave a large red mark on his shoulder, which I doubted he would notice in the morning. As I watched the mark darkened to a purple. Perfect. Warm fingers threaded into my hair, tugging gently.

"That was a simple kiss." I grinned. By now I'd made my way down his chest and was touching everything possible with my lips and teeth. I made a slow path from the middle of his chest down to just above his navel with my tongue then quickly dipped it in and out of his navel, tearing a muffled moan from him. I glanced up subtly only to see the back of his hand against his mouth trying to cover the noise. Now that wouldn't do, I thought , grinning wickedly. I made a small humph noise and tugged his wrist away from his mouth.

"Now, what's the point in that?"

"T-this is terribly embarrassing. I'm not sure if I can do this."

"Trust me it's easy. I've done it so many times. Just let me hear your voice. Don't muffle it. I want to hear you. I know you're a screamer I can just tell. "

He shuddered at my sugar coated words, the action making him blush as he reacted to the poisonously sweet sentences. I reattached my lips to his porcelain skin, beginning where I left off. Every so often I got an encouraging moan but soon enough I was met with my biggest obstacle. The skinny jeans. They were comfy but tight enough so it was very noticeable to the wearer when they came off.

"D-Damien! Do something. I'm warm and itchy all over." He panted, looking me straight in the eyes "It's terribly annoying!"

I laughed breathlessly against the skin of his hip. Even in moments like this he was still the same Pip. So innocent and unknowing. Well, I'd have to change that…. I pressed an open mouth kiss to his thin hip before unfastening the jeans.

"What are you doing?" He suddenly yelled.

"I'm getting you comfortable." I explained, softly.

"Don't!"

"Why not?"

"I'mnotwearinganyunderwear." He quickly mumbled, his face red.

"What was that?" I smirked. I'd heard him perfectly but wanted to hear it again.

"You didn't give me any boxers this morning." He blushed, hiding his head under a satin pillow.

"Don't be embarrassed." I chuckled "Give me a few minutes and you won't be the only one missing some clothes." the thought must have made him more flustered because he hid deeper in the pillow.

"I'm not sure if I can do this. I've never had 'relations' with anyone let alone a man."

So that was it. That was why he was so set on dancing around it.

"Well I have. Just let me lead you and relax. I can make this night one of your best ever."

"I'm not uncovering my face." he said after a few moments. I shook my head and sat fully on his hips before I snaked my head under the pillow to join our lips. His moan was muffled when I deepened the kiss.

"Look we have to do this." I whispered in his ear "To be honest I'm not 100% on the idea and you're definitely not. But it's this or we both die."

He seemed to accept that and came out from the pillows.

"Are you going to take off your jeans now?"

"If you take off your shirt."

"Fine but you have to let me do something in a few minutes and not throw a bitch fit."

"Ok."

I tugged off my shirt, pulling it over my head to revealed a flat, tone stomach. I pretended not to notice when he stared at my torso and only noticed when he looked away with a flushed face. There was no way he was straight with the way he was eye fucking me whether he knew what he was doing it or not. I took his jaw between my thumb and pointer finger, forcing him to face me.

"What you staring at?" I asked, in mock innocence. He tried to shake his head but my firm grip stopped him. Panic filled his sky blue eyes, making me shift slightly. I grinned at the sound it ripped from the blonde. There was hope for him yet.

"N-nothing!" he smiled weakly. I shook my head at him and leaned forward so there was an inch between our lips. Just as he was going to lean up to kiss back I pulled down to nip at his collarbone.

"Pants." with a reluctant air he pulled down the jeans completely then tried to bury himself under the covers.

"No way." I reprimanded, sarcastically "I only just got you out of the pillows and the damn jeans, I'm not fighting about the covers."

"Can you take off your jeans too."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's not fair that I'm the only one who's undressed." he replied slowly. I nodded in approval of his courage and took off my own jeans. Eventually I was once again straddling him but this time we both had a lot less clothing on. More like none. I smirked sadistically and snapped my hips down so they met roughly with his. He groaned and fisted his hands in the sheets. Encouraged by his reaction I did it again. And again. A low ,primal moan echoed through the room.

"Let's up the stakes." I grinned.

I reached over to bedside cabinet for the silk ribbons I kept there. His eyes widened at them and I shhhh'ed him. You think I'd just pulled out a chainsaw by how he just reacted. I cupped his cheek softly, stroking the skin with my thumb.

"You agreed if I took off my shirt you'd let me."

"Why?"

"Because it's more fun ,now lift up your wrists." Hesitantly he obeyed and I rewarded him with a kiss which he gladly accepted.

"Thanks." the acknowledgement was low. I wasn't used to pleasantries. Most of the time I had one night stands I never saw again. The thought of Pip being the only person for the rest of eternity unsettled me slightly but neither of us had any choice. I tied them tight enough so he couldn't get out but not enough so his circulation was cut off. Not that it would make a difference. He tested them by tugging lightly. I had to do this subtly or he would figure out what I was going to do next….but then again he was a vigrin mary. So I just went for the straightforward action and pressed my four fingers to his rose petal lips. They were soft, I noted. When he opened his mouth to ask me what I was doing I stuck my fingers into his wet cavern.

"What do I do?" he managed to mumble around my fingers.

"Suck. The wetter they are the less painful for you." Immeadielty his tongue swept softly over my fingers. I couldn't help but let out a groan at the contact. He separated my fingers, paying attention to each one in turn. After I few minutes I slid them out with a _pop!_ , leaving them on his lips a second longer than necessary.

"Ready?"

A nod. A light sweat was covering his body as I pressed a slow kiss to his now bruised lips to distract him as I began to prepare him. Slowly, so as not to alarm him I glided my hand down his back to his ass. Unhurriedly I trailed the thin ring of muscle before pushing in. Pip let out a low hiss of pain at the first finger.

"It hurts." he whimpered. I rubbed my other hand onto his hip soothingly.

"It'll be over soon and then it'll be better." I pressed in another finger and began to scissor them. After another minute I added another. I tried to angle it just right so that….

"Aaahhh! What the bloody hell was that?" The first part was a downright scream and for the first time in a month I was grateful for the silence wards put up. He was so receptive it was unbelievable! I loved it in a way. The slightest movement would make him moan and in a way it was amusing. At least I was right about him being a screamer.

"Found it." I hummed under my breath. He looked at me questioningly. I jabbed the bundle of nerves again as if to prove my point, raising an eyebrow as I did so and smiling so my fangs pocketed past my lips. He tried to smile back but he couldn't. I gently added another finger and moved again so that the pleasure over took the pain. Finally when I deemed it to be enough I pulled out and away to look at him. His jaw was clenched in pain. He was pulling against the restrains but I could clearly see he was more into it than he was letting on. If 'something' was anything to go by he was enjoying it as much as me.

"Ok, this next part'll hurt a lot I'm not going to lie about that so just bare with me Pippers."

He whimpered low in his throat.

"U-untie me please." He asked. I let one hand slink up his body to yank away the ribbon. With his now free hands he gripped tightly onto my shoulders, digging in his nails again.

"Pip? Do you want it to be easier or comforting?"

"W-whatever." I sighed quietly and grabbed his hips. A low moan rose from him when my finger brushed further across but I tried to ignore it. Gently I laid him on his stomach. It would make it less painful and easier. Slowly I tapped his stomach to signal him to lift up and when he did I pushed his knees forward so he was ready. Leaning down now, I placed my hands over his, intertwining our fingers. A soft sigh of relaxation was the conformation he was ready for the next step. I pressed my tip to him and felt him freeze. I kissed the nape of his neck and he relaxed slightly. I pushed in an inch and he sobbed lowly, in the back of his throat. If he didn't relax soon both of us would be in pain. I felt my chest tighten at his sounds of pain. I peppered kisses along his back and the nape of his neck to reassure him. Deep down I knew if it was anyone else I would have just got it over and done with but with him I just couldn't. What in the name of my father was the other teen doing to me?

"It's ok. It's just because it's your first time." I realised I was showing more emotion in these moments with him than I had in my whole life. What was it about him? I decided to just hurry up and get it over with so he wasn't in as much pain and with a quick lunge of my hips I was fully inside. He gasped. With shock I noticed tears were flowing down his porcelain cheeks. I kissed them away and gave him time to adjust. A pained choke escaped his throat and he attempted to hide it.

"Let me know when I can move." I soothed "There's no rush." The last part was a lie, I was restraining myself so much just not to go at it and claim him all in a rush. I waited for him to give me permission to continue. He was so warm…I couldn't even come up with words for the heat that surrounded me and the heat in my torso made me feel loved. Love… I didn't have to but I could feel that so rare emotion and for the first time I was. It was amazing.

"Damien?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Do you promise to be gentle?"

His voice was soft, feather light. A small part of me wanted to refuse and just go ahead with it but the rest of me protested vigorously. I couldn't do that on his first time. He'd never touch me or anyone else again. And as things were going I wanted this to happen as often as possible.

"As gentle as I can be." I kissed him passionately, still waiting for his signal to proceed.

"In that case…you can move now if you want to."

I smiled against his cupid's bow lips and slowly I moved out then trusted back in. We both moaned in sync. I was going as slow as possible but fast enough for it to be getting a response. I laid my palm over the back of his hand, intertwining our fingers. He squeezed the bedding tightly and in turn I squeezed his hands, reassuringly. I changed my angle to get deeper in and find a sensitive spot. I moved one of my hands to pump him in time with my thrusts.

"Faster!" he half yelled/pleaded. I nodded and thrust in and out faster.

"Fucking H-hell, Damien!" That was definitely a scream.

"We are in Hell, Pip but it feels like heaven doesn't it." I mused aloud, amidst my own moans. The curse spilling from his lips just urged me on and I began to angle, deeper to search for that bundle of nerves again. The next time he screamed there was no sound , just a loud, shouted moan. I was so close…but I didn't know if he was yet. Suddenly my question was answered.

"I'm…going to…to…" He breathed. We both came at the same time, letting out moans in time with each other. His red cheeks contrasted with his sky blue eyes. I laid beside him, not pulling out yet. Warmth radiated between us, skimming over our bodies. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself from going for a second round in the morning if I didn't pull out now so I began to slowly tried to pull out of him but Pip let out a sound of disapproval so I stayed where I was. I had an odd feeling he wouldn't be able to walk right when he woke up until he adjusted. I didn't know why but something made me wrap an arm around his waist and pulled our bodies closer. He snuggled deep into my chest as I nuzzled into his soft hair. Mine, all mine I thought before letting sleep claim me.

**(A/N-Ok you can open your eyes now lol. For those who didn't read this part I hope you enjoy the **_**rest**_** of the chapter. And for those who did tell me how I did because I'm not too sure. We're going to Pp's POV now by the way)**

OOOOLINE BREAKZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

When I awoke the next morning from the sunlight, or firelight streaming in and onto my face something was still pressed into my….area. I gasped silently at the memory of last night. I couldn't have. We didn't…. I couldn't have lost my virginity like this! But the sticky mess of sheets we were laying in, our obvious nakedness and the intrusion on my bottom did prove otherwise. I tried to concentrate on Damien's face and his face alone. Nothing else because that would not help the situation. I had to twist slightly I see him but I didn't mind. His face was peaceful, like a innocent. I knew he was far from it though.I sighed, subconsciously nuzzling back into the embrace as I laid back down. I glanced at the alarm clock. It read **8:45. **Oh no! I had to get up! I tried to sit up but the object itself, it's owner and waves of pain stopped me. My entire lower back and bottom ached. I felt like I'd been attacked like in 6th grade! My muscles tensed then relaxed when I noticed my bed partner. Damien was awake, staring at me with burning crimson eyes. He studied my face for a moment before his eyes clouded over slightly before clearing. Absently I noted spidery fingers, threading through my tangled hair. It felt nice.

"You're lucky you know."

"How do you mean?"

"The last person I had 'relations' with as you put it, got second degree burns. You however didn't get any what so ever. I guess you are my mate."

I winced at the thought. Imagine this feeling on top of burns! Slowly Damien pulled out, making me gasp in agony.

"Why am I in such pain?" I thought aloud as I tried to scramble to the bathroom for a well earned shower. Luckily two arms caught me before I fell, pulling me towards Damien.

"Because you bottomed." was his simple reply as he carried me into the bathroom. It was only when he'd locked the door behind us that I realised he intended to get into the shower with me. The thought terrified me but I tried not to show it. He smirked suddenly but he coughed, covering it up. I frowned suspiciously.

"Isn't there more than one shower?" I asked , meekly. He shook his head and pulled us both in, turning on the showerhead as he did so. He pressed a chaste kiss to my neck before grabbing the soap to spread on my hair and body. Slowly his hands massaged into my scalp, soothing me whilst washing my damp hair. His hands began to spread the soap over my shoulder and down my back. I let out a squeak when his hands travelled past my waist and lightly squeezed but he ignored me and carried on. When it was his turn I reached for the soap but he took it from my hands, shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow sarcastically. It was obvious he wanted me to do the same but I didn't know if I could…

"At least let me wash your hair." I smiled. He nodded, handing me the shampoo. He leaned against the shower wall so I could reach him. Yet when I couldn't he rolled his eyes and switched our places so I was pressed to the wall instead of him. Pain zipped through me but I ignored it. Then he held me so the only thing supporting me was his hands on my hips while I wrapped my own legs around his hips. I blushed deeply when my back was pressed further into the cold, soaked tiles. I reached up and spread the smooth substance over his mop of hair and began to massage it into his scalp. Eventually it was fully rubbed in and he leaned back so the water could get rid of the soap. His usually messy locks were now plastered to his head , still in disarray.

"You can put me down now." I murmured quietly.

"I'd rather do something more fun." Damien smirked, pressing his lips to mine. I tried not to moan into the kiss but eventually couldn't stop it and embarrassingly enough I let out a mewl of delight, that became louder when he swept his tongue across my mouth, asking for entrance. I hesitated but as memories of last night flooded my mind I gave in. however I had been too late as Damien had forced his way through my lips and was now exploring the cavern of my mouth. There was no fight for dominance as he already had that over me so easily but he didn't fully dominate me as expected. Almost playfully his tongue flicked against my own, daring me to fully join in the kiss. With a breathy sigh I pressed my tongue into his mouth. He was so surprised he didn't stop me. The taste was rich and at the same time familiar. Like an old sweet from childhood or a favourite food. I wrapped my arm around his neck and let him take control again. Finally we broke apart for air and continued our shower.

Once done we got dressed and headed down for breakfast. Again I had to borrow clothes from Damien so I was now wearing a Bullet For My Valentine T-shirt and some black skater shorts. Once again I was barefoot. In the kitchen was Damien's father. He smiled up at us both and congratulated his son when we entered the kitchen. I hid my face in Damien's chest when he asked how the consummation went. To my horror Damien tightened his arms on my waist and said to his Father:

"He's a good lay to say he's a virgin. But we soon got rid of that last part, didn't we Pippers?" I only nodded, mortified as the two laughed. I bet tomatoes across the world envied my redness at that point.

Damien reached into the cupboard, grabbing two plates. I watched on as he got out the frying pan and all the ingredients for a full English breakfast. He was doing fine at making it until he put the stove on. It roared to life, burning him in the process. Immediately I rushed over, grabbing his burnt arm as I led him to the sink to put cold water on it. In my panic I completely forgot he could summon fire at will. He seemed content to let me fuss over him then finish off the breakfast. I set out another plate for his father. I had just finished serving the dishes when I felt someone tug me into their chest, wrapping their arms around my waist. I felt warm breath on the nape of my neck before Damien whispered in my ear

"Fuck, you even look sexy in the kitchen. Where did you learn to cook?"

"Kenny,Stan,Kyle and Leopold taught me." I hummed. He nodded and let go so I could grab a plate and he could grab the other two. I put my plate down opposite to the houses other two occupants but Damien slid my plate over, beside his. I frowned at him in confusion. Why did he take my food?

"What was the point of that?" I asked. He smirked wickedly and leaned forward over the table.

"If you want it come and get it."

I felt flames rise in my cheeks at the shine in his eyes as he watched me, predatorily. All of a sudden a loud _thwack _echoed throughout the kitchen.

"Damien! Stop seducing your boyfriend at the breakfast table. That's what hotels and bedrooms are for!"

I tried to hold in a giggle as Damien glared at his father in mock anger. He rolled his eyes at his Father and I took the opportunity to reach for my plate. I smiled at the thought of one upping him but as a warm hand closed around my wrist my smile dropped. I was caught.

"Damien? My food will be getting cold by this time." I intoned. His fingers were stroking my wrist softly, distractedly.

"Then come sit down." he smirked. Hesitantly I walked over to his side of the table. By now I knew he had a sort of…fascination with holding me on his lap. So when he grasped my hips, pulling me down so we were both facing the table I wasn't that surprised. What did surprise me however was when Satan chuckled at his son and quickly left the room muttering about "impatient teenagers". By now the slight pain movement cause me was nothing but a twinge. Compared to all the other beatings over the years I could barely register it after the first few times it occurred. I squirmed, trying to get comfortable when a foreign yet familiar sound reached my ears. Damien was moaning. I became stationary in my movements at the sound. Apparently in my attempt to get comfortable I'd accidentally been doing something to the noirette. I wondered what it was when I felt a slight discomfort below me. A..hard discomfort. I yelped and shifted forward but this just made it worse. Arms locked tighter around my waist, pulling me solidly to his chest.

"Sit. The. Fuck. Still." he growled. I nodded and started to scoop my breakfast into my mouth. It was actually quite pleasant. When we were both done we went to sit in the living room to watch TV for a while.

"So how did you crack the life-egg?" Damien asked casually as a advertisement blended onto the screen. Could he be any more blunt? Or at least try being subtle? I wanted to scream at him for his wording but I knew that was just how he was.

"I'm not entirely sure." I frowned instead. Trying to remember made my head ache and chest tighten. Abruptly hands clutched my wrist. It took me a moment to realise I was pinned down by Damien on the plush couch. He was stroking my wrists.

"Well there's no scars there so you didn't take suicide. And last night I didn't see any scars so you've never self harmed. But what did intrigue me is this."

Rapidly my shirt had been pulled off and he was tracing a scar across my upper torso. I shivered at his touch but he didn't heed it in the slightest.

"It goes from your right shoulder to the middle of your chest. And I know I didn't do that when we were eight. So whoever killed you did." Damien whispered to himself. I glanced down to see a thick, scar that did indeed run from my right shoulder to the centre of my chest. It got worse near my collar bone but other than that it was a thin scar.

"Where's it from?" he asked. I shrugged as best I could in this position.

"We're going to see an old friend of mine today. Maybe she can help us out." I tilted my head to the side. What did he mean by that?

Two hours later we were stood in a decidedly uncomfortable atmosphere. In front of us was a human girl with bright red hair, a short petite figure and blazing blue eyes. Her petite figure was only covered by a _very_ short skirt and a top that stopped just above her navel. She had a dramatic, tribal swirl around it in black ink. Her tanned skin was revealed to anyone and everyone. I had to avert my eyes. I heard her chuckle and buried my head into Damien's chest.

"So what brings you here?"

"I need help, Oracle."

"Damien! I told you. Call me Aiywa.* It's my name and you've known me since your birth so you can use it. So can your earth angel if he so chooses." The woman giggled. Jealousy flared in my core. Damien was my mate! A small part of me was saying to attack her but I pushed it away quickly. That wouldn't solve anything. While I had been left to my thoughts the two had continued their conversation.

"…And now we want to find out how he died. We already know why he ended up here but in order for the scar to fade we need to know who did it. _I _need to know." in a way I thought it sweet that he wanted to find out until he said the next part.

"I need to know who dared mark what is mine. Who dared hurt him." Still my stomach flipped at his tone. I felt his arms tighten around me ,possessively as two new presences entered the room.

"So you came to hand him to me personally." I went stiff at the voice. It was the same person as before! The one that wanted to buy me and who Damien fought.

"Hold back. He's claimed." said the other.

"Do I look like I care?"

"Then leave it. 'Sides do you wanna take a halfa's* possession?"

"He isn't marked in our way so I'll risk it."

"Touch him and die!" Damien hissed. I jumped as his nails dug into my side slightly. I'd hate to be on his bad side.

"You might be the bosses son but you can't tell me what to do."

"Yes I fucking can."

"Boys either stop fighting in my palace or take it out onto the street like the men-demons and halfa that you are!" Aiywa bellowed. Grudgingly they all stopped.

"Pip? Would you like to come with us to the Destiny room or wait here with Garlock and 618?"

"I'll come with you." I murmured into Damien's chest. I felt his being vibrate as he chuckled and couldn't help but shiver at the sound. But I wasn't scared. Odd….Aiywa led Damien and me into an enclosed room and shut the door, locking it too.

"Ok, I need a blood sample from you both and a type of bond you both have. And then I need proof of that bond so you're not falsifying it. I know you wouldn't but some people do."

Grudgingly Damien held out his arm for her to take the sample but when she turned to me I flinched and concealed myself deeper in Damien's chest. He sighed and pushed me away , slightly roughly. I whimpered when his fingers dug into my wrist slightly as he held it out. Suddenly fear coiled in my stomach, cold and steel.

"No! Don't put it near me! It's going to cut me!" I sobbed, frantically. I thrashed and kicked out. Anything to get that needle away from me. The cold silver of it frightened me.

"No!No!"

"Pip! It's alright calm down. We're not trying to hurt you, Pippers. Just let her do this and we'll be one step closer to finding out who sent you here."

"Please! Just take it away!" I ranted. I let out an unearthly scream when the top of it pierced my flesh, sinking in. Within a moment it was done and I couldn't help but sink to the ground sobbing. Damien held me and shushed me as I sobbed and cried. From nearby Aiywa sighed.

"That might be a clue. He thought I was using the needle to cut him so whoever did kill him might have stabbed him or cut him." She pondered aloud. I paled at her words. Cruel voices floated into my mind.

**(A/N-The small flashbacks Pip will be having are in italics.) **

"_Stupid brat. What should we do with him?" _

"_Have some fun?"_

"_Nah. Too scrawny and besides he looks like a 14 year old."_

"_That didn't stop you before."_

_I wanted to scream and tell them I was 16 and they wouldn't get away with it but I was frozen. I felt sick at the last comment. But I was forced to listen to their cruel words. I could feel the cold water on my back, seeping through my shirt from the wall. I hid my head in my hands as one of them pulled me up by the scruff of my collar. I leaned away as far as I could when a freezing metal was pressed to my ribs. _

"_Pip!" _It took me a minute or two to realise the person calling me wasn't in the dream/memory. It was Damien. I clung to his shirt, not wanting to let go for anything. Not even his father or God could make me release him. I pushed my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. Instantly I calmed, wrapping myself around him so my legs were tucked on either side of his waist. I blushed at the thought of what we did this morning whilst in this position but that brought on thoughts of last night that made me turn scarlet. I was almost grateful neither of them could see my face.

"I'll contact you later. For now take your mate home and soothe him. If need be call my apprentice and he will help give him medical sedative to relax him." Aiywa murmured "For now put him in the other room and come with me while I sort out some things for you to give to your father."

His long fingers carded through my hair as he gently unwrapped me from him and set me down. I keened low when he laid me on a couch I hadn't noticed in a room next to the one we had previously occupied. He started to stroke my hair again to lull me into sleep and it worked surprisingly. I drifted off within moments. Before I fell fully into slumber I felt a (surprisingly) chaste kiss on my lips before he laughed quietly to himself.

"I never thought I'd be mated to someone as pure as you. But I'm a lucky demon I suppose."

Then he walked away, leaving me on my own for the first time in just under a week.

OOOOOOO TWENTY MINUTES LATER OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I awoke to the sound of hushed voices whispering. My mind was still foggy so I didn't recognize the voices but something told me they weren't friends.

"Come on! The guy's just around the corner! Literally in the next room."

"Well the girl's sleeping. He shouldn't have left her here." The other responded. It took me a moment to realise they were talking about me! They thought I was a girl. I was about to get up and start yelling but a twisted hand was rubbing up and down my spine. Unlike when Damien had done it the touch didn't sooth me. If anything it made me feel worse.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" the hand stopped then moved away. I almost sighed in relief but I wanted them to believe I was still sleeping so I didn't move.

"Look, you shouldn't leave your girl all alone in a place like this. It's practically an invite to share." The foul one purred, going to touch me again. All I heard was a snap followed by a cruel howl of pain before the two ran from the room. A sigh and someone flopped down beside me, on the floor though. Fingers began to card through my hair. Now this touch did feel good.

"Pip. I know you can't hear me. But I have to say this anyway. I'm sorry for what I did to you when we were kids. I was an idiot. A brat really. Honestly I'm not much different now. But I know the one person I can never hurt is you because it'd hurt me too. In some way I just want to push you away so I cant hurt you. I've seen how people look at me whe I've hurt them and it would kill me for you to look at me. I might be the anti-Christ and all but I do have feelings for the most part. Sure you talk a lot, you're British and maybe your accent isn't the best out there but it's what draws me to you. That and the fact that you have the looks of an angel. You're my own fallen angel. I know I might not show it but I love you. Fuck. I haven't ever said that word to anyone. Ever. You're my first love, Phillip. And no matter where we are I will protect you. Even if you decide to say fuck the mate bond and the pain the separation would cause I will always watch over you. Know that at least." another soft kiss this time to the corner of my lips before he shoved me.

"Get up!" he yelled. I nodded, feigning tiredness and he huffed, exasperatedly. Before I could register it he'd picked me up, bridal style. I blushed and hid in his chest. He said goodbye to Aiywa and with a swirl of dark mist we were back home.

Weeks passed with a similar pattern. During the day we'd talk about our lives, play games and generally just have fun. We'd make breakfast together and we'd eat with me sat in his lap, arms locked around me dominantly. It became my near apparently eternal seat. Most people have a favourite chair but he was mine. Heat radiated from him permanently and it was soothing for me. Every other night or so we'd have…relations. To be honest it didn't bother me as much as it should have. In fact I almost enjoyed it. And I noticed that whenever his Father had any of his employees in the house he'd growl at them and pull me to him and didn't let go until they left. I found this the oddest thing of all. One thing I came to learn over all was Damien was very possessive. I asked him why once and he just hugged me to his chest and laughed. Finally when he'd stopped I'd asked him again and he shook his head at me.

"Pip. You're half angel. That pretty much explains it and over all you're mine."

I shivered at the possessive tone as he leaned in for a not so chaste kiss. I had to admit I really did enjoy it. The kisses were either dominating and rough yet oddly pleasant, it made me feel like he was completely trying to own me. Or they could be soft and sweet, like the kisses you read about in true love stories (or fan fiction). I had to admit that I did love it so. But there was something called an lemon that I never got the chance to read. Or much else. Most of the things I read had a k+ rating. The thought of what I knew kisses could now lead to made me blush and he laughed at my red face at that moment. But things have been odd for the past few days. He would have a hand on me 24/7 it seemed. I didn't mind much but it worried me just like the dark circles under his eyes. Like the way he'd whimper in his sleep and pull me closer. Or like how when I'd awaken he'd be staring at me face or gently stroking my hair. It's like he's waiting for something to happen. Today I finally snapped and told him to tell me what was wrong. I waited until he pulled me onto his lap and turned around. He tried to reach for my hips but I pushed them down harshly onto the smooth couch.

"Let me up, Pip." He growled. I shook my head. Damien tried to push away my arms but after a few failed attempts he gave up.

"You can't hide from me forever." I whispered into the crook of his neck. My mate whined and I nuzzled the warm skin in comfort.

"Dami, if this mate bond is what you say it is and what I feel it is then something is wrong!"

"Pip. I can't tell you right now ok? Yes something is wrong but it's none of your concern. So just drop it."

I knew he could push away at any point but was letting me get away with it.

"Damein please."

"Phillip! Don't make me tell you." His tone was half warning, half pleading. He only called me my full name when he was serious. But I had to know. Suddenly white hot pain shot through my skull ,making me scream out in agony. It vanished as quick as it had come, leaving me shivering against Damien's chest.

"What was that?" I whimpered.

"That was what I've been feeling for the past week. I've been waiting and you don't even know what for."

"Then tell me because it kills me to see you like this. It hurts when you look at me so sadly like you're saying goodbye!" I cried, tears streaming down my face.

"Maybe I am."

"What do you mean?" did he not want me there anymore? Did he….hate me?

"Pip, never think I don't want you here or I hate you!" he suddenly snapped.

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

"It was written all over your face."

"So you don't want to get rid of me?"

"No but I might have to give you up."

"I don't understand." tears continued to stream down my face, silently. I hadn't cried in front of anyone for years. Yet on our first time and now I was crying in front of him. Why did he pull these emotions from me?

"God wants you back." he suddenly blurted.

"Why?" I was full out sobbing.

"He thinks you aren't happy here. Do you like it here?"

I didn't know. Did I ? I hated the fire, screams of the tortured, jeering demons, other damned, the terrifying sights. But Damien protected me from all of it. He held me close at night. Whispered sweet nothings in my ear , making me blush. The way he would growl at anyone who teased or touched me uncomfortably. He even set Kenneth on fire after he asked jokingly to borrow me for the night. At least I think he was joking…I hope he was joking….Anyway; I loved how he was just _there._ No-one had been so constant in my life. It was everything I'd ever dreamed of. And based on what I'd heard that day he loved me too. Wait, did that mean I loved him? I realised I did. He may have been slightly sociopath but he was my mate. A part of me and I loved him. I loved his glossy midnight hair, his crimson eyes that burned with an internal fire, the way he could comfort me during our every other nightly activities with a simple touch. I loved Damien.

"You do?"

Had I said that aloud?

"Did I say that out loud?"

He nodded. I hid my face on his shoulder.

"I do. I love you so much. I don't want to leave. Please don't make me!"

"We'll stay together forever, don't worry , Pipsqueak." he chuckled. I looked up to his face. What colour he did have was returned and he no longer exhausted. Without thinking I kissed him.

"Thank y-mmpph!" I'd cut him off mid sentence and knew I would regret it later but didn't care. I was too happy. Swiftly I realised what I'd just done. I'd initiated something…. He would take it as me asking for something more? Would I be able to walk tomorrow, I wonderedly idly as he picked me up, our lips still attached and walked to the bedroom. Part of me didn't care as I landed on the bed. I was happy.

Up in Heaven God watched with distaste as one of his angel's was taken into the room of his enemy's son. He couldn't take Pip away or another war would start. He knew He'd agreed to the contract but He couldn't take it anymore. . God knew the war would be disastrous. But He couldn't care. One of his sacred angels were being defiled as he was helpless to do anything.

"Gabriel, Michael. Prepare the armouries and the warriors. In three days we go to collect Phillip Pirrup from his mate and bring him home. Prepare for war of great proportions."

"Yes, sir." Gabriel was thankful. He'd helped the young Brit grow up and prevented the very worst of the beatings and stopped him from dying before his time. He viewed Pip as a little brother and would be thankful when he got him home. The only downside was the war.

Hiding behind a pillar, Kenny McCormick listened on in horror. He had to alert Pip, Damien and Satan. This couldn't be allowed to happen.

**A/N- I do love my cliffy's so much… Can you tell? XD and don't worry I have the perfect plan for the storyline. And don't worry about Damien and Pip, much…. And * means Aiywa is basically an OC, she's like the shaman/nurse in Hell. I have no idea how Kenny ended up in Heaven but I guess it happens from time to time. So review! And let me know how I did on the lemon if you read it because I'm not sure. Next update should be quite soon so just keep looking for it. 'Til next time.**


End file.
